


Romantic poetry.

by daemonhale (stilllintoyou)



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Derek being romantic, Derek skills in french, F/M, M/M, a lot of people mentioned, also maybe bc my best friend speak it so he translate me stuff, but after being a little asshole, stiles does not use grammar in text, using other language, why i used french IDK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilllintoyou/pseuds/daemonhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>La nuit dernière j'étais en train de regarder les étoiles et pour chaque je pensais à une raison pour laquelle je t'aime. J'étais en train d'aller bien, tant que je n'ai pas fini les étoiles.</i>" Miss Morrell read out loud with a perfect french accent. "Nice phrase, Stilinski." she sounded satisfied.</p><p>Stiles almost fell off of the chair. "You know what it means?" <i>Of course she does, she's the french teacher.</i></p><p>Miss Morrell arched a brows. "You don't?"</p><p>"Actually, no. It's from my boyfriend and I'm not <i>that</i> good in french." he scratched the begin of his head, embarrassed.</p><p>She made a grin. "Well, maybe you should ask him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantic poetry.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I wanna tell you this: my native tongue isn't english and I don't have a friend who first language is english (and I'm very shy so I didn't ask anyone) so this is unfairly unbetad and you're gonna find A LOT of mistakes.  
> Yea, my point is... sorry for that. Let me know what are the mistakes and I'll fix them.

Stiles was highlighting the book in red while the teacher was talking when a paper airplane landed on his desk.

He turned around to see his boyfriend snickering and Erica, sits beside him, rolling her eyes with a smile.

He opened the paper airplane and he found a line in a foreign language he didn't know.

" _Tu n'imagines pas la paix sans gamins hyperactifs qui me font saigner les oreilles._ " it read, with Derek's perfect writing.

He turned around again and made a face that made the guy laugh even more.

"Stilinski!" Harris shouted. "Stop making heart eyes to Hale. Today, you'll have detention with me."

"But-"

"Anything else to say, Stilinski?" Harris looked him death in the eyes.

"No, sir."

"Good. And mister Hale, don't giggle too much." Stiles saw Derek frowns.

~•~

At the end of the lesson, which was the last of the day, Stiles packed his stuff and got read to follow Mr. Harris when Derek stopped him.

"I hate you. You got me into detention."

"It's not my fault if you make me heart eyes." he laughed, then kissed him goodbye.

Stiles looked him walking away with a grim and then followed Harris.

"Now, Stilinski, we're gonna be here for an hour and half and keep it quiet, I have tests to correct."

Stiles started doing homework when he found the little airplane, so he took his mobile and went to the translator app.

In response, he got " _You don't know the peace without hyperactive spazz trying to make my ears bleed._ "

Stiles snorted and put the mobile away.

~•~

Stiles was driving to Derek's house, disappointed.

"Hey, everything's okay?" he asked him when he opened the door to let him in.

Stiles didn't answer, left his backpack in the middle of the living room and went straight to the couch, lying on him stomach and hugging a pillow.

Derek sat beside him and put a hand on his hair.

"Harris during the detention gave me back my last test and I got a D-. That guy hates me, I know it." protested Stiles. "Even Malia got C+!"

"I'm sure you'll be great in the next one. Would you like a tea?" he went to the kitchen, with his boyfriend behind him.

"Yes, thanks. How is that you never tell me nice things?"

Derek looked him strange, exchanging looks between him and the tea.

" I mean the airplane! During detention, I searched for the meaning of that phrase. And yes, I should have thought it was french, damn you. I mean, I don't expect you to go on full Scott mode when he sees Allison, I couldn't stand it, but at least... something less... you got it, right?"

Derek looked like he was about to tell him that no, he didn't get it, but then he smiled at him like he found out the solution for the hunger in the world, so he kissed him on the cheek and went back on the couch to see the tv.

~•~

That day, Derek wasn't at school. Well, not that bad, Stiles thought, I'm gonna spend time with my friends.

It was indeed to say that Scott was always with Allison, Lydia with Jackson, Erica and Boyd were totally a couple and Isaac got lost, maybe trying to flirt with Cora. And there it is, it's not like he had a lot of friends.

Stiles yawed and went to his locker to take the next class's book. In the right moment he took french literature book, a little post-it fell on the ground. He took in his hands and was about to open it when the bell rang and he had to run or he would be late.

He didn't catch up a lot of the lesson, too distracted with playing with the post-it. Once again, it was from his boyfriend, but this time it was a long phrase.

" _La nuit dernière j'étais en train de regarder les étoiles et pour chaque je pensais à une raison pour laquelle je t'aime. J'étais en train d'aller bien, tant que je n'ai pas fini les étoiles._ " Miss Morrell read out loud with a perfect french accent. "Nice phrase, Stilinski." she sounded satisfied.

Stiles almost fell off of the chair. "You know what it means?" _Of course she does, she's the french teacher_.

Miss Morrell arched a brows. "You don't?"

"Actually, no. It's from my boyfriend and I'm not _that_ good in french." he scratched the begin of his head, embarrassed.

She made a grin. "Well, maybe you should ask him. Or search on the internet." she said, right before the bell rang.

~•~

"Stiles!" Allison called him from the other part of the corridor, raising a hand to let herself be noticed. When she was close, she hugged him. "I'm so happy to see you!"

He kissed her on the cheek. "Me too. How's it going, milady? You need a ride?"

She laughed. "No, thanks, Scott is driving me on his motorcycle. He even brought another helmet." she looked satisfied.

"Well, then go head to your Romeo." they said goodbye but Stiles called her at last minute. "Allison! You think you could translate this for me?"

She read it quickly, while the school was already empty. "It's from Derek, right?"

Stiles nodded. "Well, then it's better if you ask him yourself. Let me know then. See ya!" and then she's gone.

What was he suppose to tell her, again?

~•~

Cora opened the door when he rang the bell.

"Stiles! How are you? Do you know that Isaac is trying to hit on me?" and there it goes, another person that today looked satisfied.

"Great! You know that I'm on Cora-and-Isaac team, I've always told you so! And you make a great couple." he smirked at her.

"Oh go away! Don't tell me the gross stuff you and Isaac share!"

"I'm saying this for you, darling!"

She laughed and went back to see the tv. He went in his boyfriend's room and he found him lying on the bed, in boxer, while listening to background music.

"Hey" he said, kissed him and lying on him.

Derek didn't blink an eye. He got his arms around him and murmured mh.

"How was your day?" Stiles asked while getting comfortable oh his chest.

"Boring. There was no one who talked my ears off." he founded fond.

Stiles laughed lightly, trying not to ruin the silence in the room.

"Surprise surprise, mine was too. Everyone was gathered in couples and I was left alone. Oh and I think Isaac is hitting on Cora. And she's totally fin with it."

"Mh. I gotta talk to Cora. And Isaac, I guess. That boy doesn't see what he's got into. I gotta warm him."

~•~

Stiles felt soft caress and his head and fond voice murmured "Guys, it's dinner time." Thanks God for Talia Hale. "Stiles, I called your dad to warm him you're gonna eat here. Get up. Derek, wear some clothes." and then she left, leaving Stiles to wake up for good Derek.

Apparently, they fell asleep with Robbie Williams singing.

"Derek, c'mon. Do not make me pray." he rolled his eyes, even if his boyfriend couldn't see him. He started kissing him on the neck, on the light beard and then he got up and threw him a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

~•~

After dinner, the two guys were outside, in the garder.

"Oh, anyway" started Stiles when he picked the post-it out of his pocket, "what is this supposed to mean? Two people who read it said it was better asking at you." He got comfortable in the arms Detek threw around his shoulder.

Derek _blushed_. "Okay. It means: _Last night I looked up into the stars and matched each one with a reason why I love you. I was doing great until I ran out of stars._ You said I never say anything nice to you so..." he scratched his cheek with visible embarrassment.

Stiles was still for some minutes, then he jumped on his boyfriend, hugging and kidding him everywhere.

"Well well, it was just a phrase." but he sounded pleased with himself, while he was caressing his hair.

"A very nice one." Stiles said, in the crock of his neck. "So nice that Miss Morrell was surprised. When I told her my boyfriend wrote it for me, she looked pleased."

Derek blushed even more and kissed him to shut him up.

~•~

 **[From Stiles to Allison]**  
_23:45_  
idk wat u wanted 2 kno or expect, but derek just explained 2 me the meaning of the phrase 'n it was the. cutest. thing. ever.

 **[From Allison to Stiles]**  
_23:47_  
OMG!!!! YOU ARE SO CUTE!!!!! I love you guys so much! I told you it was better if you asked him! And I envy you! Neither Scott would said something SO ROMANTIC to me!

 **[From Stiles to Allison]**  
_23:48_  
R U KIDDING the most romantic stuff i ever heard was from him directed 2 u it’s like u r the freackin romeo and juliette of the xxi century!

 **[From Allison to Stiles]**  
_23:51_  
STILL!!!! Tomorrow we’re so gonna tell Lydia, she’s gonna flip like me

 **[From Stiles to Allison]**  
_23:51_  
LYDIA NO!

**Author's Note:**

> Come and talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.daemonhale.tumblr.com) about Sterek and Stallison （　´∀｀）☆


End file.
